


Del día que Harry no creyó que Ginny mintió acerca del tatuaje de Ron

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: harrython, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Parody, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Y qué les dijiste que tenía Ron",preguntó Harry. "Un micropuff, pero no les dije dónde", contestó Ginny. Y Harry, como siempre, se lo creyó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del día que Harry no creyó que Ginny mintió acerca del tatuaje de Ron

—Harry.

—¿Mmm?

—Respecto a lo de ayer, me preocupa algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es posible que apenas tengas un par de semanas saliendo con mi hermana y ya Romilda le esté preguntando qué tatuajes tienes en el pecho?

Un largo silencio.

—No entiendo, Ron. ¿Lo que te preocupa, es…?

—Joder, Harry. No te hagas el inocente que bastante tengo con verte besuqueando a mi hermana. ¡Lo que me molesta es saber _por qué coño_ la escuela entera puede siquiera imaginar que Ginny ya te ha visto el cuerpo como para saber que tienes algo tatuado en él!

—Ron, por favor. No es la escuela entera, es sólo la chismosa de Romilda que como bien sabes est…

—Harry.

—¿Qué, Ron?

—No te pases de listo con mi hermana, ¿te queda claro?

—De acuerdo, colega. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

* * *

—Ron.

—¿Mmmm?

—Respecto a lo de la semana pasada… he estado pensando que tengo curiosidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando, compañero?

—De los tatuajes que mencionó Ginny.

Un largo silencio.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado el punto, Harry.

—Ah, sí, eso me ha quedado clarísimo, pero… ¿te digo algo? Tengo curiosidad.

—Mira, Harry, con que estés pensando en usar a mi hermana para satisfacer tu _jodida_ curiosidad, yo…

—¡No, Ron! Me refiero a que no me acaba de cuadrar el hecho de que cuando ella dijo que tú tenías un micropuff, no hiciste ningún esfuerzo por negarlo e incluso, Hermione se rió.

Otro silencio mucho más largo.

—Harry.

—¿Sí?

—¡Si hay algo que me molesta mucho más que el hecho de que quieras satisfacer tu curiosidad con Ginny, es que estés realmente pensando que yo soy tan _gay_ como para tener _ese_ tatuaje en algún lado de mi cuerpo!

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que sí lo tienes pero no quieres mostrármelo? ¿Es exclusivo para el deleite de Hermione o qué?

—Harry… te lo advierto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entiendo.

* * *

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Podrías dejar de espiarme en las duchas? Hace _semanas_ que lo haces, y sinceramente, me estás crispando los nervios. ¡Ya te dije que no tengo el maldito tatuaje en ningún puto lado del cuerpo!

—Eso no me consta. No te he visto bien. Además, las duchas suelen estar tan mal iluminadas, ya ves, sólo con ese par de antorchas y nada más que…

—¡Harry, maldita sea, entiende de una vez! ¡NO TENGO ese tatuaje EN NINGÚN lado de mi cuerpo! ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?

—Pues no lo sé, Ron. De hecho tengo entendido que existen ciertos encantamientos para esconderlos temporalmente.

—Joder, Harry, te pasas de listo y eso… ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? ¡BIEN! ¡Te lo demostraré.

Ruidos de túnica y camisa siendo quitados y arrojados al suelo.

—¡Finite incantatem! ¡Revelio!... ¿VES? ¿VES? ¡Te lo dije! No tengo ningún puto tatuaje en…

—Yo no pensé que lo tuvieras en el pecho, Ron. Es un lugar muy obvio y por las risas de Ginny y Hermione, yo hubiera creído que lo traes puesto en un lugar mucho más… íntimo, ya sabes.

Un largo silencio seguido del ruido de unos pantalones y calzoncillos que caen al suelo.

—¡JODER, Harry! ¡Me tienes enfermo con eso! ¡VEN y cerciórate tú mismo que no tengo ningún maldito micropuff ni nada parecido en el culo ni en la polla ni en ningún otro lado _íntimo_!

—Okay. Voy a ver.

Otro silencio.

—¡Revelio! ¡Finite Incantatem! Mmmmm. Vaya, es cierto.

—¡JA! ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

—Oye, Ron…

—¿Ahora qué, Harry?

—¿Dices que no quieres que satisfaga mi curiosidad con Ginny, cierto?

—Donde lo hagas, te mato, colega, en serio que sí.

—Bueno. ¿Oye? En ese caso, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Un larguísimo silencio.

—Harry… ¿estás bromeando, verdad?

—Nop. Oye, ¿ya te habías fijado que cuando te sonrojas de la cara, también se te pone colorado el resto del cuerpo?

* * *

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmmm?

—Respecto a lo que pasó anoche…

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú crees que Hermione y Ginny se molesten si tú y yo seguimos satisfaciendo nuestra curiosidad por nuestro lado?

Un largo silencio.

—Yo creo que sí se molestarían, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Nah, por nada. Entonces no habrá que decírselos. Ya ves lo histéricas que pueden ponerse, las dos.

—Sí. Mujeres.

—Sí.

—¿Oye, Ron?

—¿Mmmm?

—Hoy yo voy arriba.

—Okay. Pero deja ya en paz el tema del micropuff. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

* * *

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te conté que Hermione y yo nos hemos peleado?

—Me di cuenta, Ron. Estoy con ustedes dos todo el tiempo, ¿lo olvidas?

—Claro.

—¿Ron?

—¿Mmm?

—A ti… digo, ¿a ti te molestaría si yo finalizo mi noviazgo con Ginny?

—¿En serio? Eh, quiero decir, ¿quieres hacerlo? ¿Por qué? Demasiado histérica y posesiva, ¿cierto?

—Mmmajá. Entonces, ¿no te molesta?

Un largo silencio.

—Nop. La verdad es que me dejas mucho más tranquilo. Al menos ya no tendré que estarlos vigilando cuando creen que se escapan de mi vista.

—Sí, la verdad es que es bastante molesto tenerte todo el tiempo celoso y gruñón.

Un larguísimo, pero larguísimo silencio.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Lo curioso es que no era por Ginny por quien me sentía así.

Otro silencio cargado de sonrisas cómplices.

—Lo sé, camarada. Lo sé.

 

**fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
